Deja que salga la Luna
by Headless Angel
Summary: Higuel (Hiro Hamada x Miguel Rivera) Yo sé que no hay en el mundo amor como el que me das. Y se que noche con noche va creciendo más y más. (Songfic)


_Para l s chicas(os) del grupo Higuel_

* * *

No lo supo de inmediato, más, después de su aventura en el mundo de los muertos, Miguel quedó con algunas secuelas.

Los cambios del chico eran relativamente inofensivos. Ahora era capaz de ver muertos. Ese don podrá sonar aterrador, pero, para el joven músico, resultaba una bendición. No tendría que esperar a morir para ver de nuevo a sus seres queridos. Sí. A veces notaba cosas bien raras. Aunque eran soportables. Y mientras fuera respetuoso con los espíritus, no había nada que temer.

Por otro lado, estaban los sueños. Eran estos los que preocupaban al pequeño Miguel Rivera. No eran desagradables. Al contrario. Era sólo que ¿Acaso ahora también iba a tener sueños premonitorios? Eso ya era demasiado para alguien tan joven como él.

El primer sueño fue corto.

Estaba parado bajo un árbol. No tenía hojas, más estaba bastante cargado con unas diminutas flores rosas. Las flores caían suavemente, formando diversos diseños en el piso. Había arboles así cerca de su casa, se llamaban Jacarandas y florecían en marzo. Las florecitas de las jacarandas, sin embargo, eran moradas. Quizá también existían las jacarandas rosadas.

Cerca de él había otro chico. Le estaba sonriendo. Miguel correspondió el gesto, aunque no pudo ver bien el rostro de su compañero. Todo estaba algo borroso y, de todos modos, la voz de su mamá lo estaba despertando. Ya era tarde para la escuela.

* * *

Los días siguientes transcurrieron sin nada interesante que contar. Ni fantasmas, chicos misteriosos o arboles fantásticos. Sólo su música, la familia y las eternas tareas del colegio y la zapatería. Miguel no le había dado demasiada importancia al asunto. Simplemente lo dejó pasar.

El chico misterioso apareció con la siguiente luna llena. Su rostro era más claro que la vez anterior. Tenía ojos cafés un poco rasgados, cabello oscuro intenso y la piel como la nieve. Se parecía a los turistas que a veces llegaban a Santa Cecilia. Un chino, tal vez.

Miguel estaba tocando la guitarra bajo el árbol cuando el chico se acercó a él. Sus dedos rasgaban la cuerda de forma muy casual, casi con pereza. En realidad, no sabía que canción estaba tocando. Sólo eran acordes sueltos. El chinito se acercó a él, como para escucharlo mejor. El joven músico se puso un poco nervioso. Hasta hacía poco él tocaba sólo para sí mismo y cualquier tipo de público aun lo cohibía. Dejó de tocar bruscamente, sin pensarlo.

—No te detengas, niño. Lo estabas haciendo muy bien.

Y le dirigió una sonrisa enorme. El chinito tenía los dientes frontales un poco separados, era adorable. Miguel sintió como un agradable calor le inundaba la cara.

—Gracias.

Así fue como todo empezó.

 _Deja Que Salga La Luna. Deja Que Se Meta El Sol Deja Que Caiga La Noche_ _  
Pa'que Empiece Nuestro Amor._

Para todos los Rivera resultaba extraño que, siendo un adolecente, Miguel no protestara si lo mandaban a dormir. Incuso, buscaba acostarse lo más temprano posible. Y ¿Cómo podrían entenderlo ellos? Era así, entre sueños y cuando la luna estaba en lo alto, que podía ver a su querido chinito.

Estaba enamorado del chico, y no sabía si existía en verdad. Seguro que si su abuelita se enteraba, le daría con la chancla por pendejo. Pero ni así lo podría curar.

Se aparecía ante Miguel cada noche, siempre bajo ese mismo árbol. A veces hablaban de muchas cosas sin sentido, otras no se decían nada en absoluto. Sin embargo, y aunque carecía de sentido, nunca le habían revelado al otro su verdadero nombre.

Con cariño, y quizá para burlarse un poco, se decían Chinito y Enano.

El otro muchacho le contó que en realidad era sólo medio japonés y también un inventor.

— Por cierto, estamos bajo un cerezo. — le dijo.

 _Deja Que Las Estrellitas Me Llenen De Inspiración Para Decirte Cositas Muy Bonitas, Corazón_

Ahora entendía a que se referían las canciones de amor que Papá Héctor le había escrito a Mamá Imelda. Él también había comenzado a escribir las suyas propias.

 _Yo Sé Que no Hay En El Mundo Amor Como Que El Me Das Y Sé Que Noche Con Noche_ _  
Va Creciendo Más Y Más._

— ¡Ay, Chinito mío! ¿Crees que algún día pueda tenerte de verdad conmigo?

—Tranquilo, Enano. Nos veremos más pronto de lo que tú crees.

* * *

Más o menos un año después de que empezaron los sueños, Hiro Hamada llegó a Santa Cecilia. Su tía Cass opinaba que el chico se merecía unas tranquilas y largas vacaciones. No imaginaba que aquello provocaría aún más caos en el corazón de su sobrino.

Vio a su Enano por primera vez una tarde tocando en la plaza. Parecía un ángel con traje de mariachi y una guitarra blanca. Hubiera reconocido esa sonrisa y ese lindo hoyuelo en cualquier parte del mundo. Hiro estaba consciente de que México era un país demasiado grande. Jamás imagino que encontraría tan pronto a su amado.

Al principio, claro, las cosas fueron un poco raras. Primero porque ahora estaban cerca. Fue como si tuvieran que iniciar toda otra vez. No podían simplemente llegar y comerse a besos así como así. Este tipo de cosas llevan su tiempo. Además, ya no eran sólo ellos dos. Esto era el mundo real.

Ni siquiera hablaban el mismo idioma. Intentaban comunicarse en una rara mezcla entre español, inglés y hasta japonés. Quien los oyera hablando, los tacharía de locos. Pero por el amor uno hace esa clase de locuras.

Aún ahora que podían verse en cualquier momento, seguían buscando la protección de la luna para sus encuentros románticos.

 _Cuando Estoy Entre Tus Brazos. Siempre Me Pregunto Yo Cuanto Me Debía El Destino_ _  
Que Contigo Me Pagó._

Una noche, Hiro se sintió especialmente nostálgico. Los recuerdos de su antiguo hogar y su hermano se agolparon en su mente. No quería derrumbarse de nuevo. Fue a buscar al pequeño músico. Era realmente tarde. Miguel tuvo que escaparse. Les rezó a todos los santos. Esperaba que a nadie se le ocurriera entrar mientras no estaba.

Una vez que se reunió con su asiático-americano, lo tomo por una mano.

—Creo que conozco un lugar que podría gustarte. —dijo el mexicano.

Miguel los condujo a una plaza cercana a su casa. Pudo notar cómo se sentía el otro chico por su mirada. Y lo entendió por completo. Si bien él mismo podría ser feliz viajando a otros rincones del mundo, extrañaría mucho el lugar donde había nacido. Y si tuviera que irse lejos, buscaría cosas que le recordaran a su hogar.

—Por favor, Hiro, cierra los ojos. —pidió. —confía en mí.

—Mi confianza ya es tuya, Miguel.

Se dejó llevar por el mexicano. Volvió a abrir los ojos. Casi se puso a llorar. Por un momento, le pareció que veía un paisaje de su ciudad natal. Sí que las jacarandas, aunque con la obvia excepción del color, se parecían mucho a los cerezos.

El cerebro de Hiro se detuvo unos segundos. Pareció que actuaba sólo por instinto. Acunó la cara de Miguel entre sus manos y junto sus bocas. No se había atrevido a hacerlo antes por miedo de asustar al chico. O a él mismo, que no tenía demasiada experiencia en esas cosas. Por unos segundos, el músico se quedó completamente quietó y Hiro temió lo peor. Después pareció derretirse en el beso. Miguel lo abrazó por el cuello y se aferró a él.

Allí Estaban. Besándose bajo la luna. Rodeados por los pétalos de las jacarandas. Seguramente se veían como en una escena cliché de manga shoujo, o como en alguna telenovela cursi.

A ninguno de los dos les importó demasiado

 _Es Por Eso Que Mi Vida. Toda Te La Entrego a Ti. Tu Que Me Diste En Un Beso_ _  
Lo Que Nunca Te Pedí_

* * *

Esto es lo primero que escribo de esta pareja y no estoy 100% convencida de cómo quedó. Quizá lo reescriba en el futuro,

Gracias por leer uvu


End file.
